Walking Through Ashes
by XxlumpadoodlexX
Summary: During a zombie apocalypse , best friends Anna and Bailey meet up with some un expected people; PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia, Tobuscus and Cryaotic! This unlikely group of survivors must learn to survive and kill zombies. Horror, adventure and romance ;) I DO NOT OWN PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia, Tobuscus or Cryaotic. I only own Anna and Bailey - my oc's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**___

_**Hi! This is just a fanfic story thing idea which I cant get out of my head so i just decided to write it :D there probably will be shippings going on for example pewdiepie x marzia and maybe my characters with youtubers like cryaotic and tobuscus. (don judge okay!) this is just for fun okay? dont like, dont commment. simple! **_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Anna_

"YES!" Bailey squealed excitedly. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I watched my best friend literally jump around in her seat as we drove past many buildings of Orlando, Florida. "I can't believe we are finally here!"

"I can pinch your arm if you want?" I smirked.

Bailey turned round and gave me glare but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. God, she is like an over excited puppy! My best friend and I had just arrived in Orlando in Florida; we were on our way to our new villa. We had left the UK to live out in the States and to go to college here. And the weather is SO much better here! We had bought a convertible together with our money (and with the help of our parents) and Bailey seemed to enjoy having her hair blown everywhere. She stuck her hands in the air and let out a squeal. I was smiling but I was trying hard to concentrate on driving. Americans drive on the other side of the road – very confusing!

"Very funny Anna! Come on! Tell me you're not excited!" Bailey said grabbing my arm.

"Driving!" She let go of my arm, "I am excited Bailey. But I just have a feeling like something bad is gonna happen..."

"Oh come on, Anna! Are you really that nervous? Come on, just enjoy the sun!" Bailey said and pulled on a pair of sunglasses.

I smiled and took a right. We were fifteen minutes away from the villa. Maybe Bailey was right. I was just probably nervous and paranoid that something was going to happen to mess up this brand new start. I suddenly found myself touching the fading scar on my left cheek. I instantly dropped my hand back onto the steering wheel and focused on driving. I will not think of him! He was worthless trash which I should have realised sooner... Oh well, brand new start – brand new life! USA, here I come! I let out a large squeal with Bailey as we drove down the road.

_Felix_

"Felix! How faraway is it to Ryan's house?" Marzia asked me as she sat in the passenger's seat.

"Not far." I answered.

"Hello Puga-chan!" Marzia giggled as our pug Maya woke up on her lap and looked up at her panting happily; making those weird little snorty pug noises she does.

"Hello Marzia!" I spoke in my 'Maya voice' as I often did for my videos, Marzia's and now just everyday life. "Can I have some food?"

Marzia laughed and hugged Maya. Her laughter made my smile even more. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life. I looked over at Marzia with adoration in my eyes. Marzia looked over at me and smiled.

"I think I'm going to share this journey with the Marzipans!" Marzia exclaimed and grabbed her camera. "Hello Marzipans-"

"HELLO!" I shouted grinning.

"And that is Felix acting silly again!" Marzia scolded and turned the camera on me.

"No! Don't show my face! I'm too beautiful for your Marzipans!" I mocked and flung a hand over my eyes and quickly moved it away as I remembered I was driving.

Marzia rolled her eyes and turned back to her Marzipans. "Today we are on our way to Cryaotic's house in St Petersburg in Florida in the United States of America! We are going to have lots of fun and also joining us will be another fellow Youtuber and friend of Felix – Toby Turner! Or as you guys probably know him, Tobuscus! Is that right Felix? I did pronounce it right, right? Oh okay good!" She said as I nodded.

I turned on the car radio and grinned evilly as _Carly Rae Jepson's "Call Me Maybe"_ came on.

_"I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way!" 

I sang as loud as I could, at the top of my lungs; grinning like a madman as Marzia scowled and complained at me. "Come on Marzia! Sing!" I laughed. Then Marzia sang.

_"Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?" _

Then I joined in.

_"Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!_

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!"

_Ryan_

They would be here soon. I was excited that Pewds- I mean Felix and Marzia were coming over to stay for a couple of weeks. And to top it off, Toby Turner – aka Tobuscus! This was going to be a couple of fun and crazy weeks! I can't wait.

_Ping!_

I walked to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed the toast that was now toasted a golden brown. I quickly spread Nutella onto it. I smiled as the chocolately goodness hit my taste buds. Yum! If I could ever meet the guy who invented this stuff – I think I would hug him; and then we would be friends. Yeah, great friends!

I smirked at myself and decided to pass the time by playing a game but the news on the TV caught my attention.

"-and more reports of people being attacked by rioters have been coming in. It seems that the rioters are slowly starting to increase in numbers. We advice you that if you live anywhere near the riots, to try and avoid rioters at all costs-" I quickly turned off the TV. Ugh, creepy...

"Come on Ryan!" I said to myself as I finished off my Nutella toast. "It's not as if it's the start of a zombie apocalypse!" Before I could even think of that option, the doorbell surprised me.

Before I answered the door, I quickly grabbed my mask. Even though these guys had seen my face, I was pretty sure that if this was Toby, he would be doing a vlog straight away. I put on my poker face mask and reached for the door handle.

_Toby_

I started recording as soon as the door started to open. Ryan stood in the doorway with his Cry 'poker-face' mask on.

"Audience?" I said as my phone focused on Ryan's mask. "What are you doing looking at Cry? INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!"

"Sup." Ryan said and grinned. At least I think he grinned. I couldn't tell with that mask of his. I began to tell the audience why I was at Ryan's and how Felix – aka Pewdiepie – and his girlfriend Marzia were coming to stay as well. I also commented on how lovely Ryan's house was.

"Thanks!" Ryan said in the background.

"Okay Audience, that's all the time I have for now. Ba da do do do do do do do, subscribe. Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness, then BOOP!" I finish recording and grin at Ryan.

"Sup. Hey is that Gryphon?" Ryan asked looking down at the dog next to me.

"The one and only!" I grinned.

"Come on, let's head inside!" Ryan said leading the way.

_Anna_

It wasn't long after Bailey and I had lived in America for a few weeks when it started. The apocalypse... People died, became zombies or tried to survive. We survived the first couple of weeks. Made our way down Florida. See if we could find more survivors. While moving through St Petersburgh, Bailey found a dog. A pug to be exact. She was cute, a little wary of me; which did kinda insult me but oh well. She liked Bailey.

She was kinda like a mini zombie alarm actually. She was useful. And she was okay. We didn't want to name her in case anything happened so we just called her Pug. We were moving quickly and on our own. We found no other survivors but we found evidence in an abandoned house that someone may have been there before and not too long ago.

We don't know what we will find or how we will meet but Bailey, "Pug" and I will try to survive and live on. We can only hope that we can maybe one day go back to our normal lives and live normally again. We can only hope...

* * *

_**Authors Note 2:**_

_**Okay, heres the stuff I dont own:**_

_**Felix Kjellberg (aka PewdiePie**_

_**Marzia (aka CutiePieMarzia)**_

_**Ryan Terry (aka Cryaotic - used to be ChaoticMonki)**_

_**Toby Turner (aka Tobuscus)**_

_**Maya the pug (aka Puga-chan!)**_

_**Gryphon (tobys dog)**_

_**Carly Rae Jepson &" call me maybe"**_


	2. Not continuing on this site

Hey guys so I know a couple of you are wondering why I am not continuing this story

i am

just on a different sisite this fanfic is being continued on deviantart

my account name is My-Mad-Inspiration


End file.
